


Wonder

by cinnamonsky



Category: Bride of the Water God, 하백의 신부 | The Bride of Habaek (TV)
Genre: Canon diversion, Didn’t Like How It Ended, F/M, NSFW, Still Not Over This Drama, they are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: Ignoring canon, what if So Ah went back with Ha Baek to Water Country?A/N - Didn’t proofread. Don’t care. It’s 2020.
Relationships: So Ah/Ha Baek
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Wonder

To say So Ah was distracted was an understatement. To say a certain Water God was the sorce for this current predicament was another ridiculous understatement. She was too busy trying to breathe but the extremely distracting mouth trying to suck the soul out of her was making it hard. She couldn’t stop herself from moaning when his hands caressed down from her waist to her ass before pulling her even closer to him, if that was possible. To her complete surprise, it was him who jerked away first.   
“We...we have to go...” Ha Baek panted out even when his intense, dark eyes stared her down, betraying his burning need.   
So Ah caught her breath as she just nuzzled into his chest, the shirt he was wearing suddenly irritating her to no end. He leaned down and gave one last open-mouthed kiss before forcing himself to back away and, finally, start walking to the barrier with her staring at his strong back, imagining him without a shirt on and her licking down his-  
“Oof...” she grunted out as she slammed into said back when Ha Baek abruptly stopped. The second their eyes met when he turned around, he was on her again. She met his wild intensity as much as she could as he possessed her mouth as much as he wanted. Her hands wandered under the damned shirt to touch all over his torso, the urge to lick all over said torso sudden and powerful. Ha Baek radiated heat all the time and, in turn, made her own body temperature rise. Now it was her turn to force herself off of him. She literally had to shove him away to try to get a hold of herself.  
“W-we need to...get there before...we can’t,” she stuttered out as she grabbed his wayward hand trying to caress her throat and dragged him to the barrier, suddenly determined to go through before they make love right then and there. She watched him as he used his powers to quickly put a hole in the barrier and pulled her through before he followed. Soah gasped, eyes wide as she looked around in awe. They were obviously *not* in Earth anymore. It was daytime so she could see everything around her.  
“Oh Ha Baek. This is beautiful...” she breathed out, smiling like a loon.  
“Do not make me jealous of my own country.”  
She glanced at him and froze. He stood beside her, completely changed. Eyes suddenly lined with kohl stared at her with pride as she took in his appearance, which seemed like his true form. His clothes changed as well...he was pleasingly half naked, only wearing loose pants and jewelry around his neck and wrists, with his *hair*...suddenly long and loose about his shoulders. She had no idea how long she stared at him, shock and turned on at the same time. Ha Baek lookee unearthly and sexy and dangerous all at once and So Ah couldn’t talk.  
“By your reaction...I am pleased you like my true form.”  
His voice, like velvet washing over her, jerked her out her stupor and she mumbled, “You look stunning, Ha Baek.”  
“So will you when I dress you as one of my people, So Ah mine.”  
She flushed, gazing at him in shyness, as he moved closer and leaned in to nearly chastely kiss her forehead. “Come. I want you to see my palace.”  
•••  
So Ah stood in front of a huge mirror as four female helpers bustled around her. She tried not to flush in shyness as they stripped her entirely of her old clothes and dressed her in a nearly sheer low cut dress. The color was gorgeous, a pale purple shade, and the hem came all the way down to her calves much to her surprise. One of the helpers was cinxching the waist with a satin belt as another was fixing the top part...which was showing a fair amount of what cleavage she had. The other two were doing her hair to the best of their ability and she smiled at their frustration when her hair wouldn’t do what they wanted; obviously shorter hair among women wasn’t as popular as waist length hair. When they wrangled her hair to perfection, she thanked them sincerely and marveled at the exquisite hairdo, taking a mental note to try to not mess it up. As they were finishing up her makeup and putting many gorgeous pieces of jewelry on her, Ha Baek walked in.  
“Ha Baek-nim,” her helpers murmured in greeting.  
So Ah looked in the mirror and shyly grinned at the Water God, who was similarly dressed as her, but the color of his clothes was a deep blue instead. She watched him look over her.  
“You did well. I approve. All are rewarded. Leave us now.”  
Her helpers’ faces lit up as they quickly bowed as they took their leave, whispering excitedly.  
“Do I look like a Water person now?” So Ah teased him as he all but stalked closer to her, gaze intent.  
“Very much so. My little Water Nymph.”  
She giggled as he squeezed her bare shoulders and arms unhurriedly. The warmth of his hands were making her melt against him.  
“I hope a Nymph is a good thing.”  
“They are seductive females...” Ha Baek growled in her ear before sucking on the edge.  
She let him nuzzle down her neck, nearly down to the tops of her breasts, before gently nudging him away. “Those women did amazing, Ha Baek. Don’t ruin their hard work,” she admonished while grinning at his impatience as he snorted but did as she wished.  
“Later...I *will* devour you, little human.”  
So Ah flushed but didn’t shy away from his heated gaze as she turned around to face him. She was immediately kissed, his hands teasing the high slits on either side of the dress. There was no notion of underwear here so So Ah was keenly aware of just how close those wandering fingers were to her bare sex. To distract him, her own fingers traveled up his bare chest, nails scratching at his nipples hard enough for him to hiss into her mouth. His hands moved around her hips to rub her ass in the most distracting manner as he pulled away to give her a look of pure lust.  
“You, So Ah mine, are playing with fire. I thought you did not want me to ruin this look.”  
She just smiled innocently as she shimmied out of his hold. “Don’t I have a tour to experience?” she demanded, blatantly changing the subject.  
Ha Baek just shook his head at her antics as he made an agreeing hum, holding her hand as he lead her out of the room.  
~~~  
So Ah knew that by sitting like this signified that she was taken, but it will have to take some time for her to get used to this custom. She was currently in the throne room listening to the daily ongoings of the Water Country, but it’s where and how she was sitting that was interesting. Even though the position was extremely comfortable, she was still shy about it and forcing herself to not hide her face in Ha Baek’s neck. Said person suddenly shifted until she was fully in between his long legs with the upper part of her body resting against his torso with the lower half entangled with his own. Basically, she was reclining against him, looking like the Queen of Sheba or something. Every so often, he would feed her or possessively caress her waist or thighs, when curious eyes gazed at her appreciatively for too long. She felt equally flattered, mortified, and possessed as the day wore on; if only her friends could see her now. She had to keep reminding herself that where she was wasn’t Earth and she was quickly coming to the realization that it wasn’t just Ha Baek that didn’t have the notion of humbleness; showing off was the norm here. Boldness and haughtiness were the two behaviors she has experienced most and she was entranced. She came out of her thoughts as Ha Baek called out her name to get her attention.  
“Are you doing well, So Ah mine?”  
She met his concerned gaze and nodded reassuringly, caressing his arm that around her waist. “I’m fine, Ha Baek,” she murmured. “This is all very fascinating.”  
“I had hoped so. I am almost done, but tell me if this gets too tiring.”  
So Ah nodded as she settled in his warm embrace as the last conversation begun.


End file.
